A digital image that includes visual information may be rotated such that one or more dimensions of the digital image (e.g., a width of the digital image, a height of the digital image, and/or the like) may change to ensure that the visual information is maintained (e.g., the visual information is not lost due to cropping the digital image, resizing the digital image, and/or the like).